Farmer's Daughter
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: One Shot based off of the song "Farmer's Daughter" by Rodney Atkins. No lyrics, no wings, and the characters are probably going to seem OOC. FAX!


**Okay, as you have probably read in the summary, this is a one shot based on the song "Farmer's Daughter" sung by Rodney Atkins. **

**It's an amazing song, and the lyrics won't be posted, but I encourage you to look them up or listen to the song. It's simply… amazing. That's all I can really say. **

**A quick disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride; don't own "Farmer's Daughter." Done.**

**Now read on!**

**Fang's POV**

The word in town was that Jeb Batchelder was looking for some extra help on his farm.

I pulled my truck up his drive, and greeted the man with a conversational, "Hey,"

After careful consideration, turns out I was perfect for the job. Jeb was looking for someone with a truck, strong arms, and someone who was not afraid to get down and dirty.

He asked me when I could start, and I coolly replied, "Right now."

With a shake of the hands, it was settled.

My first objectives were to fix the fence, pick the peaches that were just ripe enough, and herd the cows. It was nothing I couldn't handle.

Boy was I wrong. Pigs needed feeding, hay needed hauling; I was drenched in sweat by the time the old man let me take a break.

Colorado may not be very far from Oklahoma, but I was sure missing the atmosphere back home. I was tempted to take a dip in the creek out back, and soon I was soaked in cool water. God that felt good, especially in that burning hot summer sun.

By the time the sun reached the middle of the sky, my black shirt was off and I was saying every cuss word you could imagine.

"I hate my f-ing job!" I shouted.

My mind was set. Quit the job before I sweat myself to tears.

I stormed over to Jeb and demanded that we have a word. The old fart held up a hand and shushed me.

Before I could even react he was gone, disappearing down the drive.

"How was Panama?" I heard him ask.

A second later, his family appeared.

His wife was pretty… the kind that made you wonder why she fell for a guy like Jeb.

His daughter on the other hand was, well, gorgeous to say the least. Her skin was sun kissed, and the way she looked in those jeans should have been illegal.

Her chocolate brown eyes met mine for a moment, and when she realized I was watching her stare, she blushed and turned away.

"And this is our new worker, Nick. Just hired him today." Jeb announced, coming up the steps. "What was that you were trying to tell me?"

I shook my head, "Just that I love my job."

Slowly the hours that I worked shortened, and the time that I spent with his daughter only lengthened.

Her name turned out to be Max and everyday she grew more impossibly beautiful.

We started out as friends, talking until we couldn't say anything more.

By the time that summer wound to an end, we would stay out in my truck until the last possible second.

I first kissed her in that truck, and each time we embraced the kisses got sweeter and the moments passed slower.

There were times when her father would find us in the front seat, her hands lost in my hair and my arms pulling her even closer.

We spent many nights by the creak, sometimes so late that I'd have to sneak her home when the sun came up.

I'd end up dragging my butt to work with my nose still filled with her smell. And my God did she smell beautiful.

My mind would wander to her, and I found myself day dreaming about the next time we would see each other.

The feelings only got stronger, and by the following year I was convinced that I loved her.

I'll never forget the day that I perched on their steps, waiting for Max to join me. The sun was at the middle of the sky; my shirt was off, the day promising to bring even more unpleasant heat.

Finally, Max plopped herself next to me, and I wasn't satisfied until she was sitting on my lap. The day was too hot to be that close, but I didn't give a damn.

I held her to me and whispered, "I love you."

Last spring, she made me the happiest man alive.

We were married down by the creak, and I couldn't believe that she was actually mine.

I'm still out on the farm, hauling hay and taking care of the animals, but there is a difference. This place is ours.

I take frequent breaks down by the creak, and I always find Max there with two glasses and a huge smile on her face.

We sit together until I untangle myself from her to get back to work. I can never wait until the sun goes down because I know that my wife is waiting for me inside… taunting me to chase her up the stairs…

I wasn't surprised when she announced that she was pregnant. We were so ecstatic to be cradling a little baby girl in our arms.

By that time there was no doubt in either mine or Max's minds… someone would inevitable fall in love with _the farmer's daughter. _

**Okay, so Fang and Max are totally OOC. But it's still a really cute song, and who knows what Max and Fang will act like, growing up on a farm. **

**I love it. But the question is not what I think, but what you guys think. **

**So…Review?**

**Thanks!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
